The Lenny Leggo Show
in the background. 2016-Present]]The Lenny Leggo Show is an upcoming YouTube comedy series created by Aaron M Ives (credited as Aaron Cosby). The show will serve as a reboot to "The Lenny Lego Show", without any continuity to it. A premiere date is still to be determined. History The Lenny Leggo Show was first announced in March 2016, as a reboot of the now discontinued series "The Lenny Lego Show" that ran from December 2011 to December 2015. There were plans to continue the series for an eleventh, and possible subsequent, seasons for 2011, however, by January 2016, The Lenny Lego Show had been put on hiatus indefinitely, as a brand new animated format was to become the standard for the show, replacing the practical figurines that had been used for, until that point, the entire show's run. As part of the changes, all copyrighted material The Lenny Lego Show contained would either be scrapped or replaced with subsequent Lenny Leggo episodes. By February 9th 2016, to coincide with the show's originally planned name change and redesign, Lenny Leggo had officially severed all ties with Lego and later announced that it had also severed ties with all other copyrighted materials. By February 2015, it was uncertain if The Lenny Lego Show would continue as an animated continuation, with all animated episodes to remain canon to the older, practical prop episodes (an explanation was to be given in the Season 11 premiere's prologue if this plan had continued). However, it was also being deliberated whether or not to end the timeline and start a new series with no continuity to The Lenny Lego Show. On March 5th 2016, The Lenny Lego Show was officially canceled, ending the series, and plans for an eleventh season were scrapped: What will now be the reboot series is what would have been The Lenny Lego Show's eleventh season. Production Pre-production on the show has taken approximately two months so far, and another one to two months is expected. All characters, backdrops, and props (such as vehicles) are completely drawn out from scratch using Microsoft Paint. Vehicles There are, so far, five different types of vehicles that have been created for the show, for various purposes: Standard, 2 door truck, extended cab truck, 4 door truck, and SUV. Each vehicle is traced out once, then recolored into various colors for additional vehicles. There are three shots of each vehicle: front, rear, and side. Each vehicle is created facing the left side and is horizontally flipped to create the file for the right side facing vehicle, although some minor details, such as antenna placement, may be changed in this process. All side images of each car have two versions, one with a tire design, and another with the rim a solid color, to give it the allusion of moving for certain scenes. Main Differences between The Lenny Leggo Show and The Lenny Lego Show * Characters are now animated instead of practical figures. The backdrops are also animated as well. * Lenny was made of Lego in the original series (hence his last name "Lego" and the show's title "The Lenny Lego Show"); in the reboot, he is now a regular human. His brother Quincy Leggo will undergo the same changes. * This series is set in Skyler City California, a fictitious suburb of Los Angeles (although the series was originally supposed to be in Los Angeles itself); the original series was set in a bedroom somewhere in the city of Dallas Texas. * Anthropomorphic four-legged animal characters (Harvey, Randy, Cody, etc) now walk on their hind legs: in the prototype incarnation, they walked on all fours. It is also likely that they will at least wear pants in the newer incarnation: they wore no clothes at all in the original series. * "Mr. Fireman" is now known as "Jonah Flenderson" and "Mr. Ambulance" as "Martin Anderson". * Jonah's character wears a tan firefighting suit with yellow and black stripes; in the original, he wore an orange and black striped suit. * Martin's character wore gray work attire in the original; in the reboot, he wears teal. He now also wears shoes in stead of boots. * Buzz Tarco will undergo one of the most drastic redesign from his original appearance. Like Lenny, he will transition into a standard human character with blond hair and beard; In the original, he was a robot. * Harvey's name was actually just "Mammoth" in the original series. His last name "Duncan" remains unchanged while his middle name "Uranus" was never defined in the original series. * Mr. Elephant's name is now "Tucker Salsbury". He is now the church reverend; in The Lenny Lego Show, he was the town rabbi. His age (about 60) will remain unchanged. * Pig's name is now"Terry Stigsmin". His best friend Cody's name will remain unchanged: however, his new last name, "Malodora", was never defined in Lego Show. * Lenny's occupation is now a game-show director; in the prototype series, he was a salesman. * Jonah's co-workers now all have last names; in the original, only their first names were mentioned. They will also have differences in terms of height, weight, etc. In the original, they were all completely identical to Jonah (known then as "Mr. Fireman"). Technical differences * This incarnation of the show will be featured in 1080p HD. The entire original series (minus Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol) was in 720p. * This incarnation will be 60fps instead of 30fps. Films in the Lenny Leggo universe would retain the 24fps standard. Spin-offs The upcoming YouTube series Desktop Tales is considered to be a spin-off of The Lenny Leggo Show, as it will be set in the same fictionalized universe. Prior to it's cancellation, it was set to take place in the same universe as "The Lenny Lego Show". A proposed mini-series consisting of 8-10 episodes is currently being planned to portray a story line regarding any villains in the Lenny Leggo universe. A Jonah Flenderson spin-off series has been considered also. Category:Official Lenny Leggo Series